


Страна утомлённых скворцов

by ttimsshel



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Весна не придёт никогда, устало подумал Джордж, прикрывая глаза и вслушиваясь в пьяный говор солдат.





	Страна утомлённых скворцов

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: галопом по Европам с осени 1776 по осень 1777. Вашет - главный пейринг. Акцент на проблемах личного характера главнокомандующего. Имеются исторические неточности (в тч, первая встреча главнокомандующего и маркиза)

Ночь была безлунной. Или облачной. Или и той, и другой одновременно.  
Возможно, именно поэтому Джордж запнулся по пути к своей кровати, пробежал вперёд пару метров, думая, что сейчас точно заедет носом по паркету, но всё-таки смог удержать равновесие.  
Где-то за его спиной вздохнула Марта. Наверняка попридержала в голове какую-нибудь едкую фразу. Наподобие: «Посмотрите на главнокомандующего Континентальной армии, запинающегося о свои же собственные ноги». Попридержала; она ведь всё-таки кроткая любящая жена, не должная упрекать ни в чём своего мужа. Тихая гавань посреди неспокойного шторма из коллег, подчинённых и врагов.  
— Я никому не скажу, — пообещала она, сердечная. Джордж развернулся, сделал ещё один шаг вперёд и уткнулся телом в высокую кровать.  
— А тебе никто и не поверил бы, — едва заметно усмехнулся он, приподнял одеяло и залез под него. В доме стоял промозглый холод, и только что потушенный камин не спасал от выстывающих стен и блуждающих из-за щелей ветра. Джордж поёжился, повернулся на бок и блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
Марта положила ручку на его плечо и не менее блаженно потерлась щекой о щеку Джорджа.  
Ночь была безлунной и облачной, но спать Марта всё равно не собиралась.  
— Марта.  
— Да?  
— Я устал. Не сейчас. Хочу спать и… во имя всего святого, куда ты лезешь?  
Он забыл добавить «дорогая» в конце предложения, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить тон, которым оно было сказано. Марту это не смутило. Её руки, холодные и шершавые, ловко задрали длинную мужнину рубашку и легли на его бедро. Джордж хотел было отстранить её от себя, но в последний момент передумал и прикрыл глаза. Толку не было — всё равно ночь была тёмной.  
— Не бойся.  
— О Марта, я не боюсь. Я принял поражение на личном фронте.  
Потеплевшая ручка справилась со слабыми завязками на ночных штанах, скользнула под них и легла на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Джордж почему-то с грустью вспомнил свою молодость, когда этого вполне хватало, чтобы завестись. Вспомнил, перехватил Марту за запястье и, помедлив, вытащил чужую ладонь из своих штанов.  
— Ты смирился.  
— Если ты так хочешь… — выдохнул он, оборачиваясь к жене.  
Лица её он почти не видел, видел вместо него только пятно, бледнеющее в темноте. Он оставил поцелуй на скуле жены, горячо выдохнул в шею. Руками задрал её шёлковый капот с кружевами и начал опускаться ниже. Губами коснулся едва выступающего живота, провёл языком ниже, и тут Марта, словно очнувшись, аккуратно схватила его за волосы и заставила поднять лицо.  
В голове у Джорджа пронеслось почему-то голосом Гамильтона: «Посмотрите на главнокомандующего Континентальной армии, который не может должным образом отреагировать на женщину».  
— Я не хочу так, — тихо сказала она. — Я хочу тебя.  
— Я бы тоже хотел хотеть тебя.  
— Дай мне хотя бы… попытаться.  
Марта тщетно пыталась следующие семь минут. С ощущением времени у Джорджа обычно всё было хорошо, но эти минуты показались ему долгими и бесконечными, и он даже стал поглядывать в окно, ожидая увидеть там медленно поднимающееся из-за горизонта солнце.  
Солнце не спешило подниматься. И не оно одно. Джордж вздохнул, кажется, в унисон с Мартой, и жена, вытирая влажные ладони прямо о капот, слегка от него отстранилась.  
— Тоже сдаёшься?  
— О нет, мой дорогой муж, — сказала Марта тихо и уверенно. На секунду Джорджу стало страшно, но он почти не удивился, когда Марта села на кровати и, склонившись над бёдрами мужа, вобрала его плоть ртом.  
— Боже всемогущий.  
Марта вновь отстранилась спустя несколько секунд, не прекращая работать рукой.  
— Не упоминай имя Господа всуе.  
— Мне крайне стыдно за это. Марта, брось. Марта, у меня проблема, и тут мы уже ничего не сможем поделать.  
Ночь была безлунной и облачной, тёмной, но Джордж всё равно как-то умудрился увидеть взгляд, который на него вскинула Марта. Посмотрела на мужа несколько долгих мгновений, убрала руку с мягкого члена и, укрывшись одеялом, повернулась к нему спиной. Джордж, как ему казалось, продолжал сидеть в одной позе целую вечность (на деле — вряд ли больше двадцати секунд), спрятал естество в неглиже и потянулся за своим одеялом.  
— Тебе надо сходить к врачу, — сказала ему спина Марты, когда Джордж обречённо закрыл глаза, надеясь, как следует проспаться.  
— Марта. Марта, я главнокомандующий Континентальной армии.  
— Ничто не должно подвергать сомнению твоё мужество?  
— Грубо. Но факт. Людей должен вести за собой здоровый во всех отношениях мужчина. Идеал. Тот, на кого можно равняться.  
— Было бы куда проще, если бы их вела за собой женщина.  
— Очень смешно.  
— А я не шучу. — Зашуршали простыни и одеяла — Марта повернулась к нему. Джордж всмотрелся в бледное пятно её лица, но ничего так и не смог разглядеть в нём. — Я устала, Джордж, и соскучилась по тебе. Когда мы в последний раз были близки?  
Джордж что-то пробормотал себе под нос.  
— Чего-чего?  
— Когда он меня не подводил, говорю, — слегка повысив голос, ответил Джордж.  
— Сегодня, кхм, он, а завтра чего похуже. Сходи к врачу, Бога ради, и…  
— Не упоминай имя Господа всуе. И ложись спать. По дороге сюда я мечтал о каменных стенах и кровати, а не ночной болтовне. Если хочешь — можем продолжить эту тему при свете дня.  
Тут Джордж схитрил. Он знал, что у Марты не хватит смелости поднять эту тему днём, глядя прямо в его лицо и видя его. Марта тоже это знала. Её недовольный выдох в темноте прозвучал оглушающе громко, но она послушно перевернулась на спину и, кажется, закрыла глаза.  
Ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы уснуть. А Джордж ещё долго лежал и смотрел в потолок, борясь с желанием положить руку между своих бёдер. Я принял поражение на личном фронте, в который раз мысленно сказал он себе. И сжал пальцы в кулаки.  
* * *  
Джордж научился перестать бояться многих вещей. Настоящего солдата от простого солдата, от труса, уверенно полагал он, отличает то, что, бросаясь в бой, первый думает лишь о победе любой ценой, а второй надеется только на то, что сумеет выжить. Джордж принадлежал к первой категории с младых ногтей, но кое-что… кое-что его если не пугало, то напрягало так сильно, что пальцы непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки.  
Рядовой юнец выбежал из палатки местного врачевателя так молниеносно, что не заметил Ваше превосходительство, неловко кутающегося в свой тёмно-синий плащ. Проскочил, корча бледное от боли лицо, и, задыхаясь, убежал вглубь лагеря. Джордж заметил: прихрамывал. Пожал плечами и, отодвинув полы палатки, шагнул внутрь.  
Оно. Вот оно и напрягало Джорджа так, что тот каждый раз стискивал и без того крепко стиснутые зубы. Врач устало поднял взгляд от своих записей, медленно узнавая, кто стоит перед ним, а когда узнал — резко подскочил на ноги так, что едва не раскидал свои бумажки по всей палатке.  
— Ваше превосходительство! Что-то случилось?  
Джордж осмотрел помещение, запнулся взглядом о пинцеты, кровавые тряпки и стопку книг. Заставил себя расслабить пальцы.  
— Вечер добрый. Мой личный лечащий врач отбыл на пару дней с моего разрешения, поэтому я пришёл к Вам. Могу спросить, что с тем юнцом, выбежавшим отсюда несколькими минутами ранее?  
Врачеватель скосил глаза на стол, и Джордж увидел там маленький тонкий металлический стержень, измазанный в крови и гное. Ему потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы снова не сжать руки в кулаки.  
— А. Подцепил люэс, — пожал плечами врач, падая в свой стул и рукой указывая на стоящий напротив. Джордж подобрал полы плаща и сел на него. — Бегают отсюда на юг к Берксу и хватают там что попало у местных девиц.  
— И Вы ему?..  
— Прописал пить воду, разбавленную ртутью, три к одному. И ещё это. — Он взглядом указал на стержень. — Для очищения путей от гноя. Стержень берётся и горизонтально вводится в…  
— Я понял. Понял, — резко сказал Джордж, пальцем постучав по колену.  
Врачеватель покорно захлопнул рот и посмотрел на него, безмолвно спрашивая, что же привело к нему главнокомандующего. Главнокомандующий да рад был ответить, но перед глазами попеременно вставали наполненные болью глаза юнца, бледное лицо Марты в темноте и солдаты, смотрящие на него с надеждой и верой.  
Посмотрите на главнокомандующего Континентальной армии, он…  
Нет. Лучше не смотрите.  
— Мучает бессонница. Не могли бы посоветовать чего? — спросил он после несколько затянувшегося молчания. Врач нахмурился, бормоча что-то себе под нос, и Джордж поспешно добавил: — Подсчёт овец не помогает. Подсчёт флотов во французской флотилии — тоже.  
— Тяжёлый случай, — согласился врачеватель и загремел склянками.  
Из его палатки Джордж вышел с абсолютно ненужным ему лекарством и неспокойным сердцем. Прошёл чуть дальше по неглубоким снегам, послушал невнятное пение солдат, горячие споры из палаток и направился к своей. Путь пролегал не то чтобы длинный, но Джордж успел столкнуться со всем, с кем только мог. И, почти достигнув места назначения, увидел справляющего нужду Натаниэля Сэкетта.  
Натаниэль Сэкетт тоже его заметил. Он быстро привёл себя в порядок, поправил воротник и повернулся к Джорджу. Его взлохмаченный вид сообщил Джорджу, что он только что проснулся, и Джордж с облегчением подумал, что сонный человек вряд ли будет настроен на долгий разговор.  
— Ночные променады, Ваше превосходительство?  
— До палатки врача и обратно, — кисло улыбнулся Джордж, показывая ему склянку с лекарством. Сэкетт прищурился и едва заметно усмехнулся.  
— Когда я был молод, — продолжил он с той же усмешкой, — то все болезни могла излечить красотка под боком. Хотя и не скажу, что отказался от подобной методы лечения и сейчас. — Если бы не статус, готов был поклясться Джордж, Сэкетт бы задорно подмигнул ему. — Надеюсь, Вы излечите свои недуги. Спокойной ночи, Ваше превосходительство. И мой Вам совет: никогда не считайте овец перед сном. От этого может быть только хуже.  
Он ещё раз поправил воротник, сдержал зевок и ушёл восвояси, кивнув на ответное пожелание спокойной ночи от Джорджа. Джордж посмотрел ему вслед несколько недолгих мгновений.  
И пошёл вперёд.  
Лагерь стоял у лесов, редких и по-зимнему куцых; Джордж достиг одного, минуя группку солдат, передающих друг другу по кругу фляжку явно не с крепко заваренным чаем. Джордж заметил это, но, почему-то, оно не разбудило в нём гневного отклика. Возможно, напившись из фляжки солдаты разбредутся и пойдут лечить похмелье красоткой под боком, возможно…  
Он замахнулся так, что почувствовал, как связки в плече отозвали резкой, но терпимой болью. Склянка с лекарством броском отправилась далеко на запад, упала в мягкий снег и осталась там лежать, пока не наступит весна, и кусты, покрываясь листвой, спрячут её тогда от чужих глаз.  
А может, она разбилась.  
И почва впитала в себя жидкость, засыпая вечным сном.  
Весна не придёт никогда, устало подумал Джордж, прикрывая глаза и вслушиваясь в пьяный говор солдат.  
* * *  
Зима давила железным обручем на его лёгкие.  
Он никогда не цитировал Шекспира, никогда не зачитывался его произведениями, но некоторые строчки осели в его памяти прочно и надолго. Он ждал, когда к ним с солнцем лето возвратиться, оставив позади зиму тревоги их. Джордж Вашингтон был рождён в феврале, но зима никогда не была для него родной и ожидаемой. Когда она подойдёт к концу, Джордж думал, Джордж был уверен, что сможет вдохнуть полной грудью, исцелиться и поселить в своём сердце спокойствие.  
Правда состояла в том, что этого не произошло.  
Марта встретила его с распахнутыми объятиями и раскрытой душой. Она расцеловала мужа в обе щёки, покорно выслушала всё, что накипело, а ночью, той, что была без единого облачка на небе и смотрела на людей посеребрённым глазом полной луны, поцеловала его вновь, пробежавшись влажными тонкими губами от скул к подбородку. Джордж ловил её поцелуи голодно и довольно, как жаждущий человек, дорвавшийся до фляги с водой, обнимал её за талию и бёдра, утыкался носом в шею. Обнажённое женское тело просвечивалось через капот, розовые соски тёрлись о шёлк ткани, и Джордж, закрывая глаза, понимал, что чувствует…  
Ничего.  
Ничего, пожалуй, не то слово, которое могло бы описать его состояние. Джордж чувствовал разочарование, тоску и тревогу — несмотря на оставшуюся за плечом зиму и маячившее на горизонте лето. Однако то, что он должен был чувствовать, целуя полураздетую женщину, он не чувствовал.  
Марта вздохнула.  
— Ничего?  
— Ничего, — решил не посвящать её во все подробности своего эмоционального и физического состояния.  
Марта запахнула было капот, но Джордж перехватил её за запястья, вжал в простыни и опустился ниже. Марта зарылась пальцами в его волосы, словно намереваясь остановить, как в прошлый раз, но передумала, стоило влажному языку коснуться между её бёдер. Она всхлипнула и расслабила пальцы на его затылке.  
— Как жаль, — сказала она потом, зачем-то поправляя волосы, раскрасневшаяся и довольная после оргазма, которого у неё не было так давно, — что я не могу отплатить тебе тем же.  
Джордж по грудь накинул на себя одеяло и закрыл глаза. Промолчал — нечего было ответить.  
— Не пробовал с другими?  
Джордж распахнул глаза так резко, что нависшая над его лицом Марта даже слегка вздрогнула.  
— Марта…  
— Не пробовал. Молодец.  
— Проблема не в тебе.  
— Ты так уверен?  
— Я, хм…  
— А. Поняла. Помню Вашего проповедника, того, что в лагере, как же его… уже и забыла. Он, как подсказывает мне память, верещал перед толпой юных солдат, что самоублажение — грех и происки дьявола.  
— Если уж я и попаду в Ад, то точно не за это. И, в любом случае, у меня ничего не вышло.  
— Порадуюсь, что дело не во мне, посочувствую, что дело в тебе. И пойду спать. Спокойной ночи.  
Она легла рядом, всё ещё довольная и раздобревшая, прижалась к его руке и, хлопнув длинными чёрными ресницами, сомкнула веки, быстро — как и всегда — проваливаясь в сон. Джордж подождал, пока её дыхание выровняется, осторожно выпутался из некрепких сонных объятий и поднялся на ноги. В доме было прохладно — ночь в весенние поры студила своим холодом. Он поёжился, но покинул ложе и комнату, заходя в пустующую, смежную.  
Руки слегка подрагивали, когда Джордж справлялся с завязками на штанах и зачем-то стягивал с себя ночную рубашку. В лунном свете он мог прекрасно разглядеть дорожку из тёмных волос, спускающуюся от живота к паху, покрывшуюся мурашками от холода кожу и… мягкий опавший член. Джордж сглотнул и осторожно опустил руку.  
В одном он Марте солгал. Он ни разу не делал этого сам с того времени, как с ним случилась эта проблема.  
Сейчас Джордж мог признаться, что боялся. Мужчине всегда было легче всего скидывать вину на женщину, особенно на свою жену. Но теперь ему нужно было быть честным перед собой — и перед Мартой, в конце концов. Он коснулся влажной ладонью основания члена, другой рукой слегка сжимая в кулаке мошонку. Знакомыми по юным годам движениями провёл пальцами по всей длине, попытался сдвинуть крайнюю плоть и тронуть чувствительную головку. Член не реагировал на боязливые ласки, продолжая оставаться мягким и податливым. В своих движениях Джордж явно уличил отчаяние и, после ещё нескольких безрезультатных попыток в надежде на респонс от того, что мужчины так привыкли называть своим «достоинством», убрал с члена руку и устало прислонился к комоду.  
Посмотрите на главнокомандующего Континентальной армии, он смирился.  
Пронеслось в голове попеременно голосами Марты, Гамильтона и Натаниэля Сэкетта.  
Джорджу не переставало казаться, что с летом всё закончится. То, что не исцелил тающий от весеннего солнца снег, исцелит летний палящий зной. Он поспешно натянул штаны и рубашку, вытирая влажные от пота и слюны ладони прямо о неё, последний раз взглянул на монетную луну и вернулся к Марте, успевшей за время его отсутствия откатиться к противоположному концу кровати.  
До начала лета оставалось полтора месяца.  
* * *  
Лето пришло в страну через полтора месяца, маркиз де Лафайет приплыл в штаты через два и сразу же окрестил Америку страной утомлённых скворцов. Когда Джордж, всё ещё приходящий в себя после пылких французских поцелуев в гладко выбритые щёки, должные считаться знаком приветствия (помилуйте! Так его целовали разве что Марта и мать когда-то давно, в его детстве), спросил, что это значит, маркиз тихо рассмеялся.  
— Во Франции вовсю поют скворцы, а у вас здесь я, почему-то, так ни одного и не услышал, — бесхитростно пояснил он.  
Джордж бросил взгляд к ближайшему дереву. А действительно: почему не поют?  
Маркиз привёз вести куда более серьёзные и нужные, и певучая птичка вылетала из головы Джорджа так же быстро, как и залетела туда. Он был скуп на яркое проявление эмоций, но, рассеянно глядя на улыбку юного маркиза, Джордж на мгновение забыл, кто перед ним, и, реагируя на принесённые новости, позволил улыбке тронуть уже собственные губы, а векам — сморгнуть пелену слёз с глаз.  
Он так устал. — Что… — прокашлявшись, спросил он потом. — Что конкретно Вы здесь делаете?  
Они прошлись по дорожке, ведущей от палатки главнокомандующего вглубь лагеря. Солдаты смотрели на французскую форму с ярким красным воротником несколько настороженно, но с надеждой, как на спасителей, в любой момент способными обернуться если не врагами, то… никем. Джордж ответил на их взгляды своим, спокойным и уверенным, надеясь поделиться этими спокойствием и уверенностью с собственной армией.  
— Мои порывы бескорыстные и благие, — с готовностью ответил ему маркиз, тоже ловя на себе взгляды американских солдат, но умело их игнорируя. — Я вызвался добровольцем, будучи вдохновлённым вашей борьбой за свободу и независимость родины.  
И будучи богатым, как три Джорджа Вашингтона (в меньшем случае) вместе взятых, подумал Джордж. Он читал об этом в письме Конгресса, читал и о возрасте добровольца, и всё равно удивился искренним поцелуям в обе щёки и брошенной реплике о скворцах.  
Скворцы-то ведь правда почему-то не пели.  
— Британский флот численностью в двести пятьдесят кораблей и восемнадцать тысяч людей на борту направляется прямо в Филадельфию. — Об этом Джордж тоже читал в письме, сегодня, прямо перед встречей с маркизом. — Они собираются захватить её, если, конечно, Франция не изменит своё мнение о войне.  
Маркиз рассмеялся, сразу же поняв, что он имеет в виду. Остановился, когда самое густонаселённое место в лагере осталось позади, встал у чьей-то пустующей палатки и скрестил руки за спиной. Джордж вычитал из письма, что ему должно скоро исполниться двадцать лет. В двадцать лет Джордж стал майором ополчения, унаследовав от почившего брата поместье. Джордж не помнил себя в двадцать лет.  
— Вы хотели французский флот и армию, а вместо этого получили одного богатого французского юнца, — прищурившись, ровно сказал маркиз. Джордж дёрнул плечами, ни отрицая, ни подтверждая его слов. — Я не могу винить Вас в этом, Ваше превосходительство. Не сомневаюсь, что в Конгрессе Вам сказали, что Вы вольны делать со мной, что угодно. Пожалуйста. Можете отправить меня обратно во Францию за ненадобностью. Но если оставите при себе, поверьте, я готов служить Вам верой и преданностью, приложив все усилия, чтобы Соединённые Штаты стали независимой страной.  
Джордж вдохнул. Выдохнул. Солнце висело высоко в небе и пекло его голову, оставляя невидимые ожоги на тёмно-синем мундире и целуя макушку маркиза де Лафайета, упрятанную за седым париком. Седой парик против обыкновения не добавлял юному скуластому лицу лишних годов; маркиз всё так же выглядел бессовестно молодо. Джордж поднял голову, смотря поверх плеча маркиза, и увидел чёрную птичку, бесстрашно садящуюся на ветвь ближайшего дерева. Скворец, отстранённо подумалось ему, сейчас запоёт.  
Скворец молчал. Пришлось говорить Джорджу.  
— Что Вы. Боюсь потерять столь юное дарование, — сказал он настолько серьёзно, насколько мог. Маркиз вскинул чёрную бровь, и Джордж двинулся обратно к палатке, за спиной слыша его неспешные шаги. — Вы вольны оставаться, где пожелаете.  
Маркиз слегка сбился с шага, но быстро нагнал его, идя теперь с ним ровно.  
— Je remercier chaleureusement, Votre Excellence.  
Джордж понял его скорее на интуитивном уровне; на интуитивном уровне же и ответил:  
— De rien, Monsieur le Marquis.  
На этом, в принципе, его скудный словарь французских выражений почти заканчивался. Маркиз на его слова только широко улыбнулся, как умели улыбаться лишь люди, моложе двадцати лет, развернулся и ушёл. Джордж вздохнул и проводил его спину взглядом. Поднял его и увидел, что утомлённый чёрный скворец молчаливо наблюдает за ним круглыми глазами, склонив голову.  
* * *  
Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь будет документировать биографию Джорджа Вашингтона (в чём он, почему-то, очень сомневался), то заметит, что главнокомандующий Континентальной армии был скуп на прикосновения, эмоции и не обладал красноречием. Люди потом заглянут в эти записи и удивятся: и этот человек привёл страну к независимости?  
Посмотрите на главнокомандующего Континентальной армии, не сумевшего удержать своих эмоций, то и дело потирающего красные воспалённые веки. Пронеслось в голове голосами Гамильтона, Марты, Натаниэля Сэкетта и… маркиза де Лафайета.  
— …а не решаются они главным образом потому, — продолжал озвучивать общедоступные истины маркиз, смотря, почему-то, вниз, но не Джорджа, — что не верят в Вашу победу; Вы же помните, как глубокоуважаемый граф де Верженн противится этому союзу? — Да уж, помню, — пробормотал Джордж едва слышно. Макриз, однако, его услышал, поднял на него короткий взгляд и улыбнулся.  
— Потребуется немало усилий и времени, но я верю, что наш союз увековечится в анналах истории. Джордж посмотрел, как пламя отбрасывает тени на острые скулы и худые щёки маркиза. Что ты забыл здесь, юнец, всё порывался сказать он, но не говорил, понимал, что услышит лишь горячие слова о преданности и независимости Соединённых Штатов.  
Джордж ему не доверял. Джордж вообще не доверял людям, пока не видел их на поле боя или в деле. Он зачем-то пытался представить, как маркиз де Лафайет сжимает пальцами рукоять французского палаша, приделывает байонет к мушкету и ведёт людей за собой, перекрикивая «пли» и «в бой» сквозь залпы пушек.  
Джордж сам удивился тому, как хорошо у него получилось это представить.  
Мне всё равно на анналы истории, хотел сказать Джордж, но только криво улыбнулся в ответ. Я просто хочу, чтобы эта война поскорее закончилась.  
— Вы правы, маркиз, — ответил он вместо этого.  
Возможно, в анналах истории запишут, как не тактильный главнокомандующий Континентальной армии в порыве нахлынувших от усталости и безысходности эмоций в тот же вечер схватил маркиза, говорившего так искренне и преданно, за плечи и расцеловал в обе щёки искренно и без лишней неловкости, словно делал так всегда и с каждым. В сумраке ночи ему показалось, как расплывается смущённая улыбка на губах маркиза — она и не была неожиданной, от девятнадцатилетнего юнца-то. Джордж привык не радоваться раньше времени и доверять чужих пустословам, но перед глазами вставали искры, когда ему думалось, что он, наконец, сможет закончить эту войну и вернуться в Маунт-Вернон, к жене, прочно осев за каменными стенами и вытравив из памяти звон стали о сталь, говор пьяных солдат и промозглый зимний холод лесов Пенсильвании. Но это было три дня назад. За три дня Джордж успел успокоиться, и только красные от недосыпа веки выдавали в нём взбудораженное волнение.  
— Я понимаю, — сказал вдруг маркиз; его руки, упрятанными за белыми перчатками из оленьей кожи, перехватили его пальцы и слегка сжали в своих, но поспешно разорвали тактильный контакт, — как сильно Вы хотите, чтобы всё это закончилось. Вы не из тех людей, что живут войной. Возможно, поэтому я восхищаюсь Вами так сильно.  
Закончилось? Восхищаюсь? Вами?  
— Возможно? — вместо вертевшихся в голове вопросов выдал Джордж. Маркиз едва заметно усмехнулся.  
— У меня много причин восхищаться Вами. Ещё не решил, какая из них главная.  
Тут Джордж не сдержал громкого смешка. Хотел поинтересоваться, у всех ли французов есть такая привычка вторгаться в чужое личное пространство и разбрасываться откровенными вещами, но промолчал.  
Подумал про скворцов, зачем-то вслушался в ночные звуки, но ночные звуки здесь состояли лишь из солдатской брани, ударов тяжёлых сапог о землю и бренчании посуды. Утомлённые скворцы молчали и ночью, и днём.  
Иногда Джордж подумывал о том, чтобы завести флягу с чем-нибудь покрепче и каждый раз отказывал себе в своих желаниях. Как и всегда.  
— Вы отказались от какого-либо жалованья за свою службу, — сказал Джордж, разбивая повисшее между ними недолгое молчание.  
— А также получил временное увольнение со службы у короля, — ответил маркиз. Добавил с лёгкой усмешкой: — «По состоянию здоровья». Принял это решение, как только собственными ушами услышал декларацию о независимости Соединённых Штатов.  
Джордж прикрыл улыбку ладонью и спрятал её за кашлем. Маркиз посмотрел на него с вежливым недоумением, догадываясь, что позабавил Джорджа, но не понимая, чем именно.  
— Вы не боитесь впоследствии пожалеть об опрометчиво принятом поступке? — спросил он как можно равнодушнее.  
Невысказанное «Вам же девятнадцать лет, чёрт возьми, думайте головой, а не сердцем» всё равно дошло до маркиза. Будто оно зависело от возраста.  
— Это полностью зависит от Вас, Ваше превосходительство, — тон в тон ему произнёс маркиз, откидываясь на невысокую спинку стула. — Я прибыл сюда, ожидая увидеть человека, за которым готовы идти тысячи людей, сражаясь за его идеалы и независимость страны. Я оставил во Франции жену с больным ребёнком, отказался от денег и от звания капитана на родных землях, чтобы принять Вашу сторону.  
Джордж не знал, что сказать. Он сказал:  
— Вы женаты?  
Маркиз вскинул чёрные, будто нарисованные брови, посмотрел на него несколько долгих мгновений, а после непринуждённо ответил:  
— Уже два года. Её зовут Адриенна. В прошлом году у нас родилась девочка. Вас это так удивляет?  
Джордж покачал головой и потёр подбородок.  
— Я женился на Марте, когда мне было двадцать семь лет. — Ему стоило бы замолчать, но он продолжил: — Я не бывал в стенах собственного дома уже два месяца. К этому привыкаешь, господин маркиз.  
— Верю Вам на слово.  
— Меня ждут дела в Нью-Джерси, но перед этим я бы хотел ненадолго вернуться в поместье к жене в Вирджинии. И хотел предложить Вам составить мне компанию.  
Искреннее удивление на лице маркиза позабавило Джорджа. Он притянул к себе чашку с водой и сделал пару больших глотков, и высохшее после долгих разговоров горло перестало ныть и болеть. Свеча в фонаре, стоящем на столе, уже догорала, но пока, светясь, она продолжала отбрасывать тени на бледной коже маркиза. Джордж проследил взглядом морщинку на лбу, появившуюся из-за нахмуренных бровей, дёрнувшийся кадык на горле и стук кончиков пальцев по колену.  
— С удовольствием, Ваше превосходительство, — просто, но слегка неуверенно ответил он. И куда же подевалось Ваше красноречие, господин маркиз, подумал Джордж.  
Свеча догорела слишком внезапно, и застывший, задумавшийся маркиз дёрнулся, недоумённо повёл головой. Джордж почти не видел его, ещё не привыкнув к темноте, но уловил неторопливое движение, когда маркиз поднялся со стула и, судя по всему, повёл плечами, разминая их.  
— Прощу прощения, — сказал он искренне. — Я, кажется, засиделся. Позвольте откланяться.  
Кланяться он не стал, только потряс руку Джорджа, в темноте ища её чуть ли не на ощупь, и едва не заехав по лицу главнокомандующего. Джордж проводил его взглядом; сдвигая полы палатки, маркиз впустил внутрь лунный свет и отблески горящих уличных фонарей. Он задержался на пороге, ровной спиной закрывая от стороннего света самого Джорджа, и всё же шагнул вперёд, выходя на улицу. Полы палатки медленно упали, возвращаясь на место, и Джордж снова оказался в темноте.  
Глаза постепенно привыкали в темноте. Джордж позвал Билли и потянул с шеи белый платок, делая глубокий вздох. Первый глубокий вздох за весь вечер.  
* * *  
Марта, казалось, была очарована юным маркизом.  
Джордж тому почти не удивился. Он собирался представить его жене, но маркиз чуть ли не выскочил из-за его спины, схватил Марту за руку и оставил прикосновение тонких губ на тыльной стороне женской ладони. Жёнушка захихикала, почти как младая девица, захлопала длинными закрученными ресницами, и убирать свою ладонь из чужой руки не спешила. Джордж едва удержался от тяжёлого вздоха и, покинув продолжающих ворковать между собой Марту и маркиза, прошёл вглубь дома, на ходу отдавая экономке распоряжения, чтобы обустроила маркиза на втором этаже в пустующей комнате.  
Какой была последующая ночь Джордж не заметил, зато запомнил, что было жарко, как в Аду.  
Они лежали прямо поверх одеял, когда Марта перекатилась к нему на кровати и закинула на его бедро ножку. Сказала:  
— Я соскучилась.  
И погладила его член через одежду.  
Джорджу было душно, но спокойно от осознания того, что он находится дома. Он накрыл ладонь Марты своей, задавая темп движениям, опустил веки, отдаваясь ощущениям. Марта жарко дышала ему в затылок, догорала свеча, которую жена специально не тушила на ночь. Джордж надавливал ладонью всё сильнее и сильнее, позволил Марте пробраться под одежду, огладить влажную от пота кожу бёдер и коснуться члена.  
— Ничего, — выдохнула она спустя некоторое время, наполненного лишь шумными вдохами и сопением.  
— Много чего, на самом деле, но не то, чего я хотел, — пробормотал он, ощущая, как исчезают прикосновения, и Марта переворачивается на спину.  
Они пролежали в молчании несколько минут; по неровному дыханию Марты он понимал, что жена не спит. Джордж распахнул на ней капот и спустил нижние одежды, оголяя ноги жены. Губами оставил поцелуй на тонкой шее Марты, а пальцами помассировал чувствительный участок, заставляя её выгнуть спину и податься навстречу прикосновениям. Пока ещё сухая, но податливая, она зарылась пальцами в его волосы и откинула голову назад, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Джордж неглубоко проник в неё пальцами, не переставляя ласкать наружное, свободной ладонью провёл по груди жены и, слушая её рваные вздохи, опустил взгляд вниз.  
Собственное тело никак не откликалось на подобные манипуляции.  
Когда Марта кончила, она выдохнула так громко, что Джордж вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он вытащил из неё влажные пальцы, вытер их о собственную же рубаху, и всё так же безмолвно отстранился от жены.  
— Господин маркиз де Лафайет, — после продолжительного молчания сказала Марта. Джордж, так и не сомкнувший век, перевёл на неё взгляд. В свете свечей Марта казалась особенно прекрасной. Это не то имя, подумал он, которое ты должна произносить после оргазма. — Приятный молодой человек. Как долго он будет гостить у нас? Или уедет с тобой?  
Джордж поднялся на ноги и подошёл к светильнику. Потушил свечу, и комната упала во мрак. Он всё равно чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Марты, даже во тьме, даже спиной.  
— Скорее всего, он останется здесь.  
— Что? — В голосе Марты засквозило неподдельное удивление.  
— Маркиз, не имеющий никакого боевого опыта, может, конечно, встать в рядах батальона и умереть от первой же пули, — пожал плечами Джордж. — Но он сам сказал мне, что приехал учиться. Пока он не нужен мне в Филадельфии. Он подумал, что конверсация закончена. Но Марта выждала, пока Джордж подойдёт к кровати, заберётся под одеяло и с блаженством прикроет глаза, и только потом сказала в лоб:  
— Он тебе нравится.  
— Что ты имеешь…  
— Маркиз удивительно харизматичный и очаровательный человек. И он француз.  
Джордж поднял руку и потёр взмокший от пота лоб, убрал с него слипшиеся влажные пряди. Поглубже вдохнул.  
— Ты права, Марта, но это не главная причина. Маркиз мне нравится; он жертвенен и предан делу, он понимает, за что мы боремся, и хочется стать частью нашей борьбы — бескорыстно и из наилучших побуждений. А ведь он даже не американец. Я редко встречал таких людей. Я, пожалуй, никогда не встречал таких людей.  
— Но?.. — безоговорочно угадав его настроение, продолжила Марта.  
— Но мне сложно поверить в эту жертвенность и преданность делу. Я ни разу не видел его в пылу сражения, не знаю, каков он на самом деле.  
— Так узнай. Отправь его в бой.  
Джордж почувствовал присутствие маркиза за этой стеной. Глупости и иллюзии; стены здесь толстые, но ощущение это его не покинуло до тех пор, пока он не заснул.  
— Возможно. Но не сейчас, — пробормотал он и поставил точку в диалоге. Марта провела пальцами по влажным прядям его волос и отстранилась, чтобы наконец заснуть.  
Посмотрите на главнокомандующего Континентальной армии, тщетно вслушивающегося в чужое дыхание за стеной, не обращая внимание на женское тело рядом.  
Голосом маркиза де Лафайета — и только его.  
Весь последующий день он с маркизом почти не пересекался, и Джордж решил оставить его в обществе Марты; эти двое, кажется, неплохо поладили. Встречал его Джордж только во время приёмов пищи и каждый раз интересовался, как ему гостится в поместье. В ответ получал, что гостится прекрасно, спасибо, Ваше превосходительство, и оборачивался к Марте, чтобы продолжить с ней прерванную беседу.  
Зато поздним вечером маркиз сам постучался к нему в кабинет. Не отрываясь от набежавшей даже сюда корреспонденции за время его отсутствия (два месяца!), Джордж пробурчал, что он может войти.  
— Не хотите выпить со мной?  
— Я не пью, — ответил Джордж. Пил он на самом деле, пил, но такой ответ обычно не настраивал на дальнейшие уговоры.  
Джордж ненавидел, когда его уговаривают.  
Маркиза ответ не смутил. Он прошёл дальше, застыл у книжной полки и начал читать с корешков названия книг. Джордж подумал, что ему, должно быть, стало скучно, и хотел было предложить выбрать любую книгу из его личной библиотеки, когда маркиз вдруг подал голос:  
— Вы не пьёте и не сквернословите, не ходите по женщинам. Надо же. Истинный идеал воина, главнокомандующего и мужчины.  
Джордж попытался прочесть насмешку между его слов, но не уловил её там. Он отложил письмо, в смысл которого тщетно пытался вникнуть с тех пор, как в кабинет зашёл маркиз, откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на оборачивающегося к нему маркиза. Махнул рукой на кресло напротив стола, и маркиз не спеша уселся в него, складывая руки на подлокотниках. Его блуждающий взгляд пробежался по лицу Джорджа, кожа пошла неровными розовыми едва заметными пятнами, и Джорджа осенило.  
— Вы справлялись и без моей помощи. С выпивкой, — хмыкнул он. Маркиз беззащитно вскинул брови.  
— Ваша жена мне не отказала, — пожал он плечами. Прозвучало двусмысленно (по крайней мере для Джорджа с его, кхм, проблемами личного характера), и Джордж поджал губы. — Всего одна бутылка красного полусладкого, Ваше превосходительство! Я не собирался спаивать даму Вашего сердца виски.  
— Но бутылку вы эту, кажется, поделили между собой неровно, — не удержался Джордж. Ему вдруг стало весело.  
Маркиз послал ему радостную и слегка пьяную улыбку.  
— Миссис Вашингтон сама проявила благородство и отдала мне большую часть выпивки.  
Джордж тихо рассмеялся и потянулся рукой к письму, ненавязчиво намекая, что аудиенция закончилась. Маркиз намёка не понял; он поднялся на ноги, несмотря на то, что был подшофе, стоял и двигался прямо и уверенно. Он подошёл к не зашторенному окну и заглянул в него.  
Джордж смотрел на его спину в тёмно-синем мундире и продолжал неосознанно сжимать в пальцах письмо.  
— Я надеюсь, Вы правы, — вдруг сказал маркиз глухо. Джордж перевёл недоумённый взгляд на его затылок. — Что это пройдёт. Я скучаю по жене и дочери. Так скучаю. Не видел их уже почти три месяца.  
— Привыкните, не сомневайтесь, — пробормотал Джордж, отводя взгляд. — В пылу битвы обо всём забывается. Да и женщин вокруг много. Сам не знаю, но, говорят, от тоски спасают.  
Маркиз обернулся к нему, кажется, удивлённый и малость возмущённый. Сделал шаг вперёд к столу, и Джордж смог разглядеть, что розовые пятна на коже уходят на шею и под воротник рубашки.  
— От Вас не ожидал такое услышать, — сказал он. — Вы — человек, преданный своей жене.  
— Врачи прописывают лекарства, некоторые из них ни разу не испробовав на себе, — пожал плечами Джордж, замечая, что маркиз делает ещё один шаг к нему.  
От него исходил душный запах вина, сообщивший Джорджу, что бутылку они с Мартой покончили как минимум часа два назад. Он тоже поднялся на ноги, выходя за стол. Джордж намеревался в крайнем случае подхватить маркиза и отвести его в его комнату, потому что, несмотря на то, что стойка маркиза казалась ровной и прямой, Джордж не понаслышке знал, насколько коварной бывает выпивка.  
Он подошёл к маркизу, но тот его удивил. Он вцепился пальцами в предплечья Джорджа, оказываясь так близко, что Джордж невольно поморщился от его пьяного дыхания. Смотрел куда-то в грудь Джорджу, упрямо поджав губы, был с ним одного роста и одной силы, несмотря на юный возраст, и Джордж покорно застыл, выжидая, что будет дальше.  
Маркиз вскинул на него недовольный взгляд и проговорил чётко:  
— Я не собираюсь оставаться в Вашем поместье, особенно если Вас здесь не будет. Я приехал сражаться, а не сидеть в каменных стенах.  
Джордж узнал в этих речах пылкую уверенную молодость. Он аккуратно отцепил от себя пальцы маркиза, почувствовав, что кожа его рук была грубой и мозолистой, как у настоящего солдата, слегка отступил на два шага, восполняя расстояние между ними. Маркиз был достаточно трезв, чтобы мыслить ясно и стоять на ногах ровно, но достаточно пьян, чтобы говорить слишком страстно и честно.  
— Я, — сказал Джордж, — ценю Ваше рвение. Но поймите: нам всем нужно время. Не рвитесь бой слишком рьяно — а то потом будете бежать от него подальше.  
Маркиз поднял на него взгляд. Он явно был не согласен с главнокомандующим, но не сказал ни слова против. Покивал головой, покривил губы и, пожелав спокойной ночи, быстрым шагом покинул кабинет. Джордж вздохнул и долго простоял на месте, смотря на закрывшиеся за маркизом дубовые двери.  
Воск стекал по длинной свече. Джордж взялся за ключи и закрыл дверь изнутри. Воск стекал по свече, а Джордж, прислонившись бёдрами к громоздкому письменному столу, заваленному письмами и хранившему в ящиках чернильницы и газеты, припустил с себя штаны и закрыл глаза, откидывая голову назад. На той стороне век отпечатками мелькали картины: голое женское тело, длинные пальцы Марты с аккуратными ногтями, сжимающиеся вокруг его возбуждённой плоти, чувственные губы женщины из лагеря в Вэлли Фордж, которую Джордж недавно повстречал. И кое-что ещё. Кое-что ещё…  
В кабинете пахло пьяным дыханием маркиза. На собственных предплечьях ощущались крепкие прикосновения его побледневших до костяшек пальцев, а перед глазами вставал его несогласный гневный взгляд. Джордж дёрнул рукой в последний раз, снова признавая поражение.  
В комнату он вернулся поздней ночью, когда Марта уже спала, натянул на себя одеяло, несмотря на жару, и сразу же уснул.  
* * *  
Маунт-Вернон стоял на берегу быстротечного Потомака, уходящего прямиком в Чесапикский залив. Джордж нечасто спускался к реке, и если делал это, то только чтобы сбежать от временами надоедающего общества; потому что как бы ни было велико поместье, рассчитывать на абсолютное уединение там не приходилось.  
В этот раз, правда берег реки встретил его не один. Встретил не рыбаками и не плескающимися в воде детьми рабов — их Джордж привык видеть. Маркиза де Лафайета он узнал издалека, хоть тот и не носил сейчас французского мундира с ярким красным воротником. Поворачивать назад было глупо, особенно когда маркиз, обернувшись, заметил его и приветливо помахал рукой. К своей же неожиданности подумав, что общество маркиза — не самое худшее, что могло приключиться, Джордж слегка ускорил шаг и оказался рядом.  
— Мне нравится погода Вирджинии.  
Джордж едва заметно поморщился.  
— Тут слишком жарко, — ответил он. Маркиз дёрнул плечами.  
— Не слишком. Да и зимы, как я слышал, тут тёплые.  
— Относительно тёплые.  
— Уже хорошо, — сказал маркиз.  
Что-то было не так: Джордж чувствовал то на интуитивном уровне. Интуиции он доверять не привык: нерационально, нелогично, но всегда прислушивался без особой надежды. Предложив маркизу прогулку по берегу, Джордж понял, что в этот раз она не подвела. По глазам маркиза и понял — в этот раз они были трезвыми, но всё такими же упрямыми и недовольными. Джордж, правда, другого и не ожидал от девятнадцатилетнего добровольца, покинувшего ради чужой войны свой дом, дабы бороться за справедливость. Он остановился у молодой и кудрявой ветлы, прерывая пустой разговор о погоде.  
— Ваше превосходительство, — начал маркиз.  
Джорджу помнилось, что лишь редкие хорошие диалоги начинаются со слов «Ваше превосходительство». Особенно сказанные таким тоном.  
— Я хотел извиниться за своё вчерашнее поведение. Но. — Маркиз сделал паузу. Ветла склонила над ним свои плакучие ветви и отбросила тени на скуластое молодое лицо. Джордж засмотрелся на него больше положенного. — Я всё ещё остаюсь при своём мнении. Я готов сражаться и помогать Вам. Я отказался от титулов ради Вас. Ради Вашей страны.  
— Вы увидели человека, за которым готовы идти тысячи людей, сражаясь за его идеалы и независимость страны?  
Маркиз прищурился, услышав свои же собственные слова. Медленно кивнул головой, ничего не отвечая, и Джордж устало вздохнул.  
— Вам стоить остаться здесь. Хотя бы на лето.  
В глазах маркиза вспыхнуло кое-что ещё.  
— Вы мне не доверяете, — не спросил — сказал он. — Oh, bien fait. Скажите, Ваше превосходительство, как Вам живётся в мире, где никому нельзя доверять?  
— Маркиз, следите за словами, — сказал Джордж тихо предупреждающим тоном, но кажется, не был услышан. Маркиз, наоборот, повысил голос, и его французский акцент стал сильнее пробиваться сквозь идеальную английскую речь.  
— Вы ищете смелых солдат, готовых грудью бросаться на артиллерию, но сами-то? Сами? Вы неуверенный и трусливый человек, раз даже не можете…  
Вначале Джорджу хотелось заткнуть его словом или ударом по молодому и гневному лицу, но вместо этого он схватил его за грудки и тряхнул так сильно, что маркиз замолчал в одно же мгновение. Они были одного роста, и маркиз бесстрашно смотрел прямо в его глаза, не опуская и не поднимая голову, лишь поджав тонкие губы. Джордж чувствовал, как собственный гнев намеревается выплескаться за границы; и гнев этот, который он всегда умело сдерживал и прятал до лучших времен, сейчас достиг вершины и теперь так же мгновенно снижался, утихая, когда Джордж смотрел в глаза уверенного в своей правоте маркиза. Джордж запоздало почувствовал чужое быстрое сердцебиение напротив своего бронха, горячее дыхание, опалившее его щёку, сомкнувшиеся вокруг его запястий влажные от пота ладони.  
И Боже, Господи…  
— Ещё один подобный выпад, господин маркиз, — сказал Джордж хрипло и низко, — и вы сядете на корабль, на котором сюда приплыли, и вернётесь к своей жене и дочери. Скажите. — Он лишь крепче сжал руки на чужой ткани, чувствуя, как в ответ усиливается хватка на его запястьях. — Вы всё ещё скучаете по Адриенне и...  
— Генриетте, — сказал маркиз горячим дыханием по чужой коже. Джордж выдохнул в ответ. — Скучаю. Но я привыкну, Ваше превосходительство. В пылу боя. Или найдя другую женщину — врачевательницу грусти. Или, может, посоветуете ещё методу, которую опробовали Вы лично? Тогда я привыкну к тоске, как привыкли и Вы.  
Джордж чувствовал каждый изгиб его тела, спрятанного под плотными одеждами, горячего и молодого. Джордж увидел, как взгляд маркиза опускается к его губам, как пальцы вокруг запястий разжимаются и скользят выше, к предплечьям. Джордж облизал пересохшие губы, в последний раз взглянул в потемневшие глаза маркиза, и отпустил его, отстранился так быстро, как только мог. Маркиз разочарованно выдохнул, но тут же выпрямился, смотря на него с достоинством и сожалением.  
— Оставьте меня одного, — пробормотал Джордж, разворачиваясь лицом к реке. Маркиз ничего не ответил и задержался, замешкался — но лишь ненадолго.  
Джордж услышал удаляющиеся шаги и развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на маленькую спину маркиза, исчезающую вдалеке. Сжал руки в кулаки и расслабил их, провёл пальцами по голым запястьям, представляя чужие пальцы.  
Посмотрите на главнокомандующего Континентальной армии, естество которого только что отозвалось на близость с мужчиной; мужчиной, смотрящим на него с преданностью и гневом одновременно. Мужчиной, прижимающимся горячим юным телом к его телу так яростно, словно хотел стать с ним одним целым.  
С дерева упал тонкий лист ветлы. Джордж ждал, пока спадёт возбуждение долгие минуты, прежде чем снова вернуться в поместье.  
Он не ожидал, что застанет маркиза у главного входа. Остатки неудовлетворённого возбуждения всё ещё искрами бегали по его телу, смешиваясь с гневом. Маркиз выпрямился, встав прямо перед Джорджем, и спросил:  
— Я могу хотя бы писать Вам письма?  
И Джордж беспомощно прикрыл глаза.  
* * *  
В ту же ночь Джордж переселился в свою комнату.  
Он виделся с женой так редко, что каждый раз по приезду мог позволить себе проводить ночи в её комнате, не вызывая о себе слухи, как о человеке неприличном и невежественном.  
(зато вызывая дополнительные слухи о том, как же сильно главнокомандующий любит свою жену).  
Марта это решение никак не прокомментировала. Она писала письмо матери в Уильямсберг весь следующий после их «разъезда» день, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово и предложение, иногда даже советуясь с маркизом, чего с мужем никогда не делала. Маркиз смотрел на главнокомандующего волком, но щебетал соловьём, в оживлённых беседах касался плеч и запястий Джорджа на уровне привычки.  
Джордж получал срочные письма с курьерами, и понимал: Нью-Джерси, конечно, не сдвинется в Делавэр, убегая от главнокомандующего, но вот люди, выжидающие его там, сделать это вполне способны.  
— Что-то ты совсем быстро покидаешь нас, — растерянно сказала Марта. Она, кажется, поставила точку в своём письме, сидя за мужниным столом, а потом начала придирчиво перечитывать его. — Отправишь в Уильямсберг?..  
— О чём писала?  
— О проблемах насущных, — проворковала жена, оставила на его щеке влажный чувственный поцелуй и покинула кабинет, оставив задумавшегося о «насущных проблемах» Джорджа с конвертом в руке.  
Когда он уезжал, маркиз схватил его за плечи и расцеловал в обе щёки, задержавшись губами на коже дольше положенного. Горячее дыхание мазнуло по скулам, фантомное тепло ладоней пробивалось даже сквозь кожу перчаток и ткани одежды.  
А смотрел всё равно волком. И рычал тоже. Зверем злым и диким.  
От Фэрфакса от Кейп-Мея Джордж доехал с головой пустой, как ветер, там забил её важными делами, а потом двинул в Вэлли Фордж, возвращаясь к июльской жаре, дурным бесстрашным мошкам и размахивающему письмами Калпера Бену Толлмэджу.  
Что делать с Филадельфией он не знал. В неотправленных письмах Джордж писал, что британцы держат его ум в состоянии непрестанного гадания. Что он не представляет, каков будет исход не то что последующего сражения — всей войны. Что он хотел бы увидеться, хотел бы увидеться, хотел…  
А затем сжигал эти письма над свечой, смотря, как пепел оседает прямо на поверхность стола, а Билли потом молчаливо смахивал с него, пожалуй, самые искренние слова Джорджа за последние несколько лет точно.  
Маркиз вот своих писем явно не сжигал. Они приходили все отточенные, доведенные до идеала, что дамы с картин Джорджа Ромни. Почерк — размашистый и с твёрдым нажимом, ошибки — незначительные и досадливые, те, что можно простить искреннему эмоциональному французу.  
Я всё ещё, писал он, скучаю по моей жене и дочери.  
Лето здесь, добавлял в каждом письме, не такое кошмарное, каким оно показалось мне поначалу.  
Моё сердце, читал Джордж строки, написанные его рукой, жаждет Вашего приезда, как цветы после долгой ночи жаждут солнечного света.  
Ваше превосходительство, каждый раз красовалось постскриптумом, умираю, как хочу Вас увидеть.  
(И одно письмо, совсем неидеальное, похожее на черновик, в строчках которого Джордж увидел только «Vous êtes près de mon cœur». И его, единственное, сохранил, желая потом спросить маркиза, как это переводится).  
Джордж сжигал его письма над фитилём свечи и смотрел, как Билли смахивает со стола пепел, возможно, самых искренних слов, которые он получал. И посылал в ответ маркизу письма дружелюбные и добрые, но пустые.  
Их, думал Джордж. Их надо бы сжигать.  
Отголоски возбуждения иногда пробегали по его телу, когда Джорджу вспоминались упрямый взгляд маркиза, его горячее дыхание и крепкие пальцы, но Джордж так и не нашёл сил притронуться к себе, найти в лагере женщину, отдаться желанию. И в середине июля, и в конце того же месяца он прибывал в поместье, ни разу не заходил в комнату к жене по ночам и не услышал ни одного слова от маркиза об их переписке и разговоре у ветлы.  
В августе он посетил поместье ещё раз, вынужденный пригласить туда лорда Стирлинга и Джона Салливана, делая это лишь как меньшее из того, что ему требовалось для победы. Марта с ужина ушла рано, зато маркиз де Лафайет оставался до последнего.  
Джорджа не покидало ощущение его взгляда на себе весь вечер.  
Салливан хлестал ржаной виски, как англичане хлещут чай, лорд Стирлинг цедил вино, маркиз де Лафайет рассказывал о чём-то, и сидящий рядом с ним Джордж чувствовал, как тот иногда, на кульминациях своих историй, весело прихлопывает главнокомандующего то по колену, то по плечу, так искренно и недвусмысленно, как делал всё остальное.  
Джорджу от этой его социальной простоты становилось почти больно.  
Потом лорд Стирлинг напомнил о королевском флоте.  
Потом Джорджу стало совсем не до похлопываний по собственному колену.  
— Разведка донесла мне, — сказал он, по привычке понизив голос, — о расположении британского лагеря.  
Пальцы зачесались указать место на карте, но карты под рукой не было. Он хотел было предложить переместиться в кабинет на втором этаже, но оказался прерванным Джоном Салливаном.  
— Не секрет, — сказал он ровно и резко, заставив маркиза скосить на него непонятный для Джорджа взгляд, — что они разбили лагерь на берегу Элка, северо-западнее Филадельфии на сорок миль.  
— Пятьдесят, — поправил его Джордж.  
— Данные рознятся, — пожал плечами вступивший в диалог молчаливый лорд Стирлинг. — Но самое главное — там расположился сам Хоу. И это не просто хороший шанс отобрать себе значительный кусок Мэриленда, но и добраться наконец до этого… До Хоу, — быстро поправил он себя, вскинув взгляд на нахмуренные брови Джорджа.  
На губах Салливана заиграла улыбка.  
— Я бы с радостью взял на себя командование западного фронта…  
О Джоне Салливане Джордж слышал, что тот предпочитает брать под командование западный фронт. Говорил, с запада приходит удача. Джордж в удачу никогда не верил.  
— Ещё ничего не решено, — резко оборвал его Джордж. — И не будет решено — уж точно не в этой обстановке. Дело близится к полуночи, господа, и на этом я предлагаю оставить нашу беседу до завтра.  
Экономка Лидия, поджидающая тенью за дверью, пошла провожать господ до их комнат, и только когда они исчезли, свернув к лестнице, Джордж наконец свободно выдохнул и ослабил узел шейного платка. Маркиз покатал по дну бокала остатки вина, поставил его стол и посмотрел прямо в глаза Джорджу.  
— Лето кончается, — сказал он с нажимом. Джордж не стал спорить: да, кончается. — За всё это время мы с Вами виделись от силы пять раз. В лагере — всего один.  
— Я понимаю, на что Вы намекаете.  
— Всё, что мне нужно, — один хороший французский палаш, и он у меня есть. И один pistolet modèle An Neuf. Он, к счастью, у меня тоже имеется. Чего у меня нет, так это Вашего разрешения. Отправьте меня в дивизию генерала Стирлинга, вот увидите, Вы сможете на меня положиться.  
А что Джорджу, в конце концов, терять. Одного пылкого юнца с пылким взглядом на мир? — таких у него целая армия, если не больше. Он притянул к себе стакан Салливана и прямо из него же залил в желудок остатки ржаного, даже не поморщившись.  
— Я скажу лорду Стирлингу, что Вы вызвались добровольно биться под его командованием, — сказал он после некоторого молчания. — Не забудьте захватить Ваш палаш и An Neuf. Я в Вас верю.  
Лицо маркиза просияло. Он поддался вперёд и сердечно положил длань на дёрнувшееся от неожиданного прикосновения колено Джорджа. Ресницы он что ли подкручивает, осоловело подумал Джордж, переводя взгляд с них на покрывшуюся розовыми пятнами кожу и изгибы тёмных бровей.  
— Есть ещё кое-что, о чём мне бы хотелось поговорить.  
Пьяное дыхание. Тёплые руки. Джордж почувствовал, как в животе завязывается тугой узел.  
— Не думаю, что это настолько важно, что не может подождать до завтра, — вежливо выдавил он.  
Маркиз пару раз хлопнул ресницами, а потом медленно убрал руку с его колена и увеличил дистанцию между ними. Когда Джордж поднялся на ноги, собираясь сбежать наверх в свою комнату, маркиз только сказал:  
— Сегодня я слышал, как на улице поют скворцы. Они всегда были вестниками весны, а тут почему-то запели в конце августа. Может, зима кончается только сейчас?  
И поднял на него взгляд. Чтобы заставить Джорджа встать столбом посреди столовой, сжать зубы до скрежета, услышать собственные же глухие удары сердца о стенки костистых рёбер.  
А потом — уйти, продолжая чувствовать на себе этот его взгляд.  
* * *  
У Джорджа разболелась голова.  
У Джорджа разболелась голова, и ладони сжались в кулаки.  
У Джорджа разболелась голова, и ладони сжались в кулаки, но он пытался держать себя в руках.  
Зайдя в палатку в первый раз, он увидел, как молоденькая медсестра-доброволица указательным пальцем пытается заткнуть хлещущую кровью огнестрельную рану на бедре маркиза, другой рукой стараясь нащупать тампон, пока личный врач Джорджа поспешно выбирал нужный пинцет из десятка других одинаковых пинцетов. От былой холености маркиза не осталось и следа после боевого крещения Брэндивайном: его бледная кожа стала грязной, пыль и земля размазались по лицу и телу потными кругами; белый парик слетел с волос, и сальные волосы цвета молодого каштана уходили за спину.  
И кровь, конечно. Кровь. К крови Джордж привык, она его давно уже не пугала, но продолжала будить неприятные чувства внутри. Понимание того, что эта кровь принадлежит маркизу, это чувство усилила во много раз, и Джордж даже порывался спросить у врача, что с пулей, что с костью, но, поймав мечущийся от безумия и боли взгляд маркиза, палатку спешно покинул.  
Во второй раз в тот же день он застал маркиза спящим. Всё таким же немытым и уставшим, но, по крайней мере, живым. Личный врач Джорджа устало сказал, что пулю, не задевшую кость, он вытащил, рану зашил, заражения не наблюдается, и волноваться, в принципе, не о чём. При этом он неловко пытался спрятать фляжку во внутренних карманах своей одежды, но Джордж прервал его попытки, протянув руку.  
Дешёвый ржаной виски из фляги врача отдавал на вкус землёй и водой, но Джорджу и того было достаточно.  
Свой следующий приход он назвал бы седьмым, хотя, по сути, он был всего третьим. За последнюю неделю они успели покинуть Вэлли Фордж, переправляя силы в Ланкастер, а потом — остановиться в Йорке. Джордж всё ещё не знал, что делать с Филадельфией, и когда генерал Уэйн вызвался добровольцем для командования отрядом, чтобы провести разведку о подготовке британцев захвата столицы и, в крайнем случае, напасть на них, — дал ему добро.  
Бенедикт вещал, что им нужно двигаться дальше и добраться хотя бы до Рединга. Следующие после битвы девять дней Джордж провёл как во сне. Кошмарном осознанном сне.  
И ни разу кроме первого дня не посетил маркиза, хотя должен был, как хороший главнокомандующий, как… Должен был прийти семь раз, но пришёл только в третий, и как раз застал перевязку. Маркиз поднял на него больной взгляд, и что-то дрогнуло в его лице, когда узнал перед собой Джорджа.  
— Bonne journée, Votre Excellence, — поприветствовал он его так, словно они расстались пару часов назад и договорились встретиться за ужином. Голосом певчей бодрой птички поприветствовал, взглядом упрямого волчонка.  
Больным он не выглядел. Грязным уже тоже, хотя до привычного порядка, до человека, которым его привык видеть Джордж, ему всё равно было далеко. Он не в первый раз становился свидетелем того, как сильно меняет человека его первое сражение. Его первое ранение.  
— Сейчас вечер, господин маркиз, — сказал Джордж.  
— Как будто для меня это имеет значение, — сказал маркиз.  
— Я уже заканчиваю, — сказал врач, щёлкнул ножницами и, собрав свои вещи, ушёл, сопровождаемый лишь молчанием.  
Маркиз с трудом поднялся и натянул на себя висевшее на ногах исподнее и штаны. Когда Джордж увидел его движения, у него разболелась голова, и ладони сжались в кулаки. Он прошёл вперёд, садясь на стоящий у кровати стул, глубокого вдохнул через нос запахи пота, древесинного спирта, мочи и крови — запахи поля боя и смерти. Маркиз, видимо, словил синдром Бенедикта Арнольда; несмотря на пулевое ранение в бедро он не спешил садиться и теперь стоял, ухватившись за низкую спинку ещё одного стула — ему даже пришлось слегка согнуть спину.  
Джордж не стал спрашивать, как он себя чувствует. Джордж и без того видел, как. Он медленно разжал кулаки.  
— Слышал о проявленной Вами храбрости в бою.  
— Теперь-то Вы мне доверяете? — усмехнулся маркиз. Держался уверенно, но слабо.  
Джордж раздражённо вскинул на него прямой взгляд.  
— Какой толк от моего доверия, если Вы теперь не сможете стоять на ногах?  
Маркиз обиженно поджал губы и поспешно выпрямил спину.  
— В меня стреляли издалека, — сказал он. — Ни ткани, ни мышцы сильно не пострадали от пули. А от Вашего доверия будет толк и вне поля брани.  
— Сядьте.  
— Я…  
— Сядьте же.  
Маркиз сделал несколько хромых неуверенных шагов вперёд и сел на кровать прямо напротив Джорджа. Их колени почти соприкасались, Джордж чувствовал тепло чужого тела и прожигающий внимательный взгляд на своём лице. Он вновь посмотрел на маркиза, сталкиваясь с болезненной бледностью его кожи и острыми скулами.  
— Я отбываю в Рединг на рассвете. Вы останетесь здесь до выздоровления.  
— Я могу сидеть в седле.  
— А ещё Вы своими махинациями можете открыть заживающую рану и, чего доброго, занести туда заражение. Вернётесь потом на родину, оставив в подарок Штатам свою правую ногу? — почти прорычал Джордж. Маркиз удивлённо вскинул брови.  
Их колени всё-таки соприкоснулись, когда Джордж в порыве резкого быстрого гнева поддался вперёд. Он опустил на них взгляд одновременно с маркизом, посмотрел на ткань бежевых хлопковых штанов, скосил его к кистям мозолистых шершавых ладоней, которыми маркиз комкал тонкую простыню. Джордж прикрыл глаза; не смотреть; не вспоминать; и оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что мозолистая ладонь накроет его руку в тяжёлой перчатке.  
— Слышите? — спросил он тихо. — Скворец поёт.  
Джордж выдернул руку из-под его ладони, только чтобы снять перчатки, вцепиться в ткань бело-жёлтой рубахи маркиза и притянуть его к себе, впечатываясь в губы поцелуем.  
Маркиз ответил почти сразу же, позволяя, наконец, вырваться своему французскому пылкому нраву наружу не только в драке и спорах; приоткрыл рот и опустил на запястья Джорджа пальцы, совсем как тогда, под ветловой листвой на берегу реки. Его язык был сухим из-за обезвоживающей болезни, но целовал он страстно и уверенно, забирая главенство, выбивая воздух из чужих лёгких. Джордж жмурил глаза и всё хотел разжать пальцы на ткани, но сделать у него этого не получалось.  
Он резко отстранился и открыл глаза. Болезненная бледнота кожи сменилась неровными розовыми пятнами на скулах и щеках, капли пота бежали по шее и падали на воротник рубашки. Маркиз не пытался спрятать взгляд, он смотрел открыто и прямо, искренне и бесстрашно, и Джордж…  
Посмотрите на главнокомандующего Континентальной армии…  
(Пронеслось в голове его же собственным голосом).  
Хотя нет, не смотрите.  
Надо бы извиниться, подумал он. И протянул вперёд руку, заправляя каштановую прядь волос маркиза за ухо. Кадык маркиза дёрнулся вверх-вниз, он порывался что-то сказать, но то ли не решался, то ли не знал, что именно. Возможно, просто забыл, как выражаться на английском языке; Джордж знал, что с ним и такое случалось. Он скользнул ладонью с щеки на влажную шею, обхватил за затылок и притянул к себе, прислоняясь своим лбом к ему. Скворцов Джордж слышать не слышал; были звуки зимние при только наступившей осени: солдатская брань, удары тяжёлых сапог о землю и бренчание посуды.  
Птичка, наверное, пела только где-то в голове у маркиза.  
Следующий поцелуй маркиз сам сорвал с его губ; прижался нежно и осторожно, зарылся пальцами в волосы и громко выдохнул прямо в его рот, когда, двинувшись, потревожил рану на бедре. Джорджу становилось душно и жарко; душно и так хорошо, словно пение птиц передавалось и в его голову. Руки маркиза с затылка Джорджа опустились ниже, огладили шею и легли на грудь. Сердце теперь билось не только о рёбра — стучало о ладони маркиза, по кровяным сосудам передавая тяжёлый, но ровный ритм. Джордж разорвал поцелуй, успев словить губами тихий стон боли, когда он надавил на плечи маркиза, заставляя его лечь на узкой койке и потревожить рану. Молчаливый маркиз был для него в новинку; Джордж скучал по его соловьиной речи и искренним словам. Он убрал слипшиеся от пота волосы с его лба, склонился над лицом близко-близко и тихо сказал:  
— Я получал Ваши письма, господин маркиз. — Маркиз приоткрыл глаза и бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд. Собственными же руками потянулся к застёжке на плаще Джорджа и расстегнул его. Джордж послушно снял его с себя и бросил на спинку стула. — «Vous es près de mon cœur».  
— Êtes. Vous êtes, Ваше превосходительство, — поправил его маркиз, не сдержав улыбки. — Вы хотите знать, что это значит?  
Для раненного в бедро человека он довольно ловко перекатился на бок и потянул Джорджа к себе за обе руки. Джордж встал на колени, но, быстро поддавшись порыву, лёг рядом, лицом к лицу с маркизом. Теперь, вблизи, он явно видел, что лицо маркиза — никакая не идеально выточенная статуя, какой ему показалась изначально. Под глазами залегли синяки, под подбородком краснели юношеские прыщи, а вокруг носа толпились совсем-совсем маленькие веснушки, едва заметные. Джордж провёл пальцем по его щеке, обвёл им скулу, и почувствовал, как маркиз прижимается к нему ближе.  
Он желал Джорджа так же сильно, как Джордж желал его.  
— Я хотел бы, — ответил ему Джордж, когда маркиз дёрнул бёдрами вперёд и сразу же поморщился от боли, закусив губу.  
Джордж осторожно поддался к нему сам, ощущая, как за слоями одежды твердеющий член маркиза касается его собственного, отзывается на трение заметной реакцией. В собственных штанах становилось всё теснее, но Джордж не собирался избавляться от них, боясь, что всё окажется иллюзией и страшным кошмаром. В его движениях не было ритма, он двигал бёдрами быстро и беспорядочно, так же беспорядочно шаря руками по его телу, губами — по лицу. Маркиз дышал тихо и надломлено, порывался ответить на движения своими, но каждый раз дёргался от боли и замирал, как испуганный кролик под прицелом натянувшего тетиву лучника-охотника.  
— Сердце… Сделайте что-нибудь, генерал, — прошептал он, опуская взгляд.  
— Сердце?  
— Cœur — сердце. «Вы близки моему сердцу». Это то, что я написал.  
Джордж хотел бы ответить, но не успел — маркиз опять поцеловал его, влажно и грязно, как умеют целовать только шлюхи, французы и французские шлюхи. Он просил его что-нибудь сделать, но так ничего не дождался; руками справился с завязками на своих штанах и потянулся к одежде главнокомандующего.  
«Вы близки моему сердцу».  
Джордж убрал его руки ласково, но твёрдо; сам припустил с себя нижние одежды и вернулся к маркизу. Чувствовать его кожу, не скрытую слоями тканей, он не привык; она и впрямь обжигала, как ему и представлялось, она оставляла на нём розовые отпечатки и влажные следы пота. Джордж опустил взгляд, до последнего не желая этого делать, и поражённо выдохнул — глазам он доверял всегда больше, чем чувствам.  
Он увидел свой твёрдый член, прижимающийся к члену маркиза, набухшую синюю вену, идущую от основания к красной головке, наполовину скрытой за крайней плотью. Маркиз тоже смотрел вниз, то и дело порываясь спуститься вниз рукой, но передумывая, и Джордж вновь коснулся его лица, поднимая голову и заставляя смотреть на себя. Взгляд маркиза был поддёрнут мутной пеленой возбуждения, но в глубинах зрачков плескалась уверенная решительность. Джордж только шумно выдохнул через нос, когда маркиз схватил его руку за запястье и провёл языком по внутренней стороне ладони, слегка сморщив нос.  
— Чернила, порох и железо, — пробормотал он.  
Джордж медленно отстранил от его лица руку и не сдержал усмешки.  
— Отлично, господин маркиз. Мне нужно было отправлять Вас в разведку, а не на поле боя.  
Его смех потонул в выдохе, когда Джордж сжал во влажной от слюны ладони оба их члена. Слюны, он знал, надолго не хватит, и страх медленно выедал его изнутри: вдруг не получится? Вдруг тело опять подведёт? Маркиза, казалось, не волновало ничего; он поддавался навстречу руке Джорджа едва заметными движениями, его член блестел и, кажется, готов был прижаться к животу, если Джордж отпустит его. На свою плоть Джордж уверенно не смотрел, глядел только, как исчезает и появляется в его широкой ладони головка члена маркиза, как двигаются мышцы на бёдрах вокруг свежей повязки. Всё тело поджималось, готовое к la petite mort в любой момент, и этот момент должен был скоро настать, ведь у Джорджа так давно никого не было, ведь маркиз такой…  
Не наступал. Джордж обвёл с силой потянул за члены, и маркиз, тихо охнув и воззвав к Господу на французском, медленно и неаккуратно излился в его ладонь. Джордж сцепил зубы; ладонь замерла. Собственный член, твёрдый, горящий, этого делать не хотел, мошонка поджималась в приятном предоргазменном чувстве, но сам оргазм не наступал, и Джордж, тихо выругавшись, перекатился на спину, едва не падая с узкой койки.  
Голос маркиза в тишине прозвучал оглушительно громко:  
— Ваше превосходительство?  
Джордж сглотнул. Он не знал, что сказать.  
— Позвольте мне помочь, — добавил маркиз, привстав на локте.  
Его лицо мелькнуло прямо перед взглядом Джорджа, певчая русоволосая птичка, слишком юная, неидеальная и пылко-преданная. От возбуждения стало почти больно, от нежности к маркизу в животе сворачивались в узел органы. Джордж едва удержался от того, чтобы выгнуть спину, когда тёплая ладонь маркиза обхватила его член, медленно провела пальцем по набухшей вене и, пощекотав лёгкими прикосновениями мошонку, начала двигаться в неровном и мучительно-медленном ритме. Смотреть на маркиза было почти больно; Джордж прикрыл глаза, но его лицо вставало и за закрытыми веками. Каждая черта, каждая веснушка и неровность на коже. Каждая улыбка и каждый волчий взгляд, который он когда-либо кидал на него.  
Рука, думал Джордж. Эта рука не может, не может, просто не может ему, маркизу, принадлежать.  
Он распахнул веки, увидел маркиза и очередное осознание того, что эта ладонь на его члене — ладонь маркиза, всё-таки заставила его выгнуть спину и умереть маленькой смертью.  
Джордж вернул себе способность внятно мыслить так быстро, как только мог; он вновь схватил маркиза за волосы на затылке и заставил наклониться к себе, целуя лениво, медленно и нежно. Маркиз протестующе дёрнулся, видимо, почувствовав боль из-за задетого ранения, но ответил на поцелуй, языком обводя нёбо и зубы главнокомандующего. Джордж позволил ему упасть на спину, встав с кровати — вдвоём так они бы просто на ней не поместились, и поправил на себе нижние одежды, пытаясь отдышаться. Маркиз за спиной непривычно молчал, но молчал спокойно и по-доброму, довольный и счастливый.  
Джордж обернулся к нему и напоролся на взгляд настолько преданный и сияющий, что ему опять стало больно.  
— Я Вас обманул, — сказал маркиз улыбаясь. — Никакие скворцы тут не пели.  
Джордж не сдержал ответной улыбки.  
— А я Вам и не поверил, — просто ответил он. Пробежался взглядом по лицу, по телу, задержался им на тёплой улыбке и блестящих от радости глазах. — Встретимся в Рединге. Держите меня у сердца.  
Возможно, подумал он, покидая палатку, когда-нибудь кто-нибудь будет документировать его биографию. Жалко только, что для одной истории там явно не найдётся места.  
А весна, отчего-то теперь знал он, обязательно придёт. Рано или поздно, но придёт.

**Author's Note:**

> Je remercier chaleureusement, Votre Excellence (фр.) - благодарю сердечно, Ваше Превосходительство  
De rien, Monsieur le Marquis (фр.) - не стоит, господин маркиз


End file.
